


Effet de surprise

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, alors mettre des tags, c'est pas de mon niveau, je ne sais même pas à quoi rime cette histoire, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Le suisse se retourna, un air surpris au visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Phichit (pff, tout le monde s'attendait à voir Phichit).





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Hôtel". Oui, encore sur Yuri! on Ice, mais si j'avais eu le temps j'aurais fait sur chaque couple avec un thème pareil x)

Phichit _adorait_ séjourner dans des hôtels !

La nourriture était délicieuse, le personnel était toujours adorable et surtout, il passait son temps avec tous ses amis. Autant dire que pour le thaïlandais, c'était plus qu'un rêve qui devenait réalité. Oh il savait que cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais il espérait pouvoir faire comprendre aux autres à quel point ils étaient chanceux !

Il adorait passer du temps avec les autres patineurs, apprendre à les connaître en dehors des compétitions et découvrir pourquoi ils s'étaient lancés dans cette voie. Le plus intéressant de tous était sans aucun doute Yuri. Son obsession pour Viktor était tellement drôle à l'époque ! Mais qui aurait cru qu'ils finiraient réellement par autant se rapprocher ?

 _Pour finir par se fiancer !_ Se dit Phichit en se souvenant de leurs bagues. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être au mariage ! Tellement qu'il souhaitait secrètement que Yuri gagne (même s'il ferait de son mieux, évidemment).

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser compétition. Non, à cet instant Phichit devait faire ce qu'il aimait le plus, ce qui lui permettait de se souvenir toute sa vie de cet instant. _Il devait prendre des photos._

En fait, c'était tellement important, que ce soit pour lui, ses fans ou ses amis, qu'il en faisait son devoir.

Oui, le devoir de Phichit Chulanont était de prendre des photos souvenirs de ses amis à l'hôtel.

C'était ce qu'il se disait depuis des heures maintenant, mais étrangement il n'arrivait à trouver personne... S'il ne les connaissait pas mieux, il aurait peut-être même pensé que le autres patineurs le fuyaient. Ce qui était ridicule, puisqu'ils s'appréciaient tous et étaient amis !

Et pour être sincère, il en avait un peu marre de tourner en rond. Passer la soirée seul n'était pas dans ses plans, il s'ennuyait sans les autres. Il se demandait bien où ils avaient pu passer.

Mais... Mais oui ! Au fond du couloir, cet homme blond de dos, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille !

« Chris ! »

Le suisse se retourna, un air surpris au visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Phichit (pff, tout le monde s'attendait à voir Phichit). En fait, son air surpris venait sûrement du fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le thaïlandais lui passe le bras autour des épaules, le fasse descendre de façon à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau, lui mette le téléphone devant les yeux et le mitraille de photos.

Et bon, personne ne lui en voudra s'il avait passé une main un peu trop baladeuse dans le dos du plus jeune. Effet de surprise, vous comprenez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
